


True Blue

by mmmdraco



Category: Clueless (1995)
Genre: Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Flirting, Legally Blonde References, Misses Clause Challenge, Multi, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before college graduation, Cher and De have a sleepover. It's way existential. Or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/gifts).



> After Clueless (the movie) came out, they did a novelization and then several other books that followed Cher post-movie. Then there was a TV show (wherein Cher was not dating Josh) and they did more books based on that. There are references in this to one book in particular, _Friend of Faux_ , and I've kept with the canon there that Cher isn't dating Josh. You don't need to have read any of that series to understand this fic, though.

" _Au courant_ , De. It's, like, French for 'so now'." Cher picked up another french fry and waved it at her best friend with a roll of her eyes. 

"Duh, Cher. I was talking about the color 'currant' which, really, is so _au courant_." De picked up a fry of her own. "It is so awesome to be home now. Going to the spa for a whole day is exhausting! I can't believe Carolina never told me about that."

Cher nodded in sympathy, even though her own mother had died too soon of a tragic accident during routine liposuction to even be able to pass on such worthwhile knowledge. "Well, you remember that spa we went to in high school? That was no picnic."

"We had to make our own dinner and we ate it sitting outside. I think that qualifies as a picnic, Cher." De flicked an extra-crispy bit of french fry back onto the plate.

"It's totally just an expression! Besides, I need to remember what Ian said. It wasn't a spa. It was a wilderness experience. And even though I totally trashed a juliette? So worth it for the connections we made and the time off from gym class. We're almost out of junior college and I still remember just how horrific it was. Like, sweat during the school day and then have time for a thirty second shower and giving yourself a half-assed blow-out before hoofing it to class? There was zero time for deep conditioning! That's why we have home exercise equipment. Then I can have my daytime look, work out, and then shower so that I'm prepared for a whole new evening look. People talk about things you can take from day to night but I think that only counts if you live outside of LA." Cher turned over onto her back on the large bed the girls were occupying as part of their sleepover.

De yawned and pushed over the plate of fries, pulling it away again and setting it on the marble top of the mahogany bedside table as she caught a glimpse of the clock. "I once wore the same shirt to school and then to a party that night. I did change skirts, though. Pleated for the day time look but body con for the evening."

"I remember that shirt!" Cher turned over and laughed softly. "It's okay, though, because that party was totally past the county line. There were people there who probably didn't even know who you were. And, like, who doesn't know the fabulous Dionne?"

Flipping back her braids, De nodded along. "I was out with Murray the other day and-"

"No boys allowed, De!" Cher got to her knees. "It is vitally important that we remember that our lives do not revolve around persons of the male persuasion."

"Tscha!" De laughed. "Like I'd ever really let a man define me. Because, yes, my chosen male is one who often doesn't think through his actions and is wrong about a lot, but part of relationships is defining each other, Cher. Like, I wouldn't be so awesome if I didn't know you. And you would be significantly less dope if you didn't have me in your life."

Cher let out a haughty laugh and scooted closer to De in order to reach across her for the last fry on the plate. "Oh, please, De. I was dope before I met you."

"Cher, you had a side pony the day we met. And jelly sandals. The only thing dope about you was the bad test score you'd just gotten."

"Which I totally negotiated up to something that Daddy wouldn't freak about!" Cher rolled back over and grabbed her bottle of water from her own bedside table. "And I'd argue that the side pony and jelly sandals were totally in vogue at the time."

"But your pony was on the wrong side and your jellies clashed with all three layers of slouch socks that you wore." De reached over to let her fingers creep just under the edge of Cher's pajama top to tickle at her side.

Cher squirmed and giggled. "It looked good in the mirror! Besides, that was around when Daddy was married to Josh's mom. She wasn't exactly Coco Chanel. I'm pretty sure she invented mom jeans. I was impressionable!"

Groaning, De turned to press her face against one of the pillows on the bed. "Carolina bought a pair of pants without trying them on the other day because she was busy. But they looked all mom jean when they were going for that cute high-waisted sailor look or something and she asked me what I thought when she tried them on at home. You don't think people actually lose their ability to know what looks good as they get older, right?"

With a shake of her head, Cher pulled over another pillow and pushed it at the other girl. "De! That pillowcase is a satin blend. Switch to this one. It's full-on silk so you won't get any creases on your face from it." She capped her water and turned onto her back again on the bed. "I don't think it's that, De. I think you're just finally to the point where your mom totally trusts your sartorial expertise."

"You think?" De happily grabbed for the new pillow, but paused before putting it under her head. "You know, Cher, if this won't leave marks..." She was suddenly on her knees and hitting Cher with the pillow.

Squealing, Cher got to her knees and grabbed her own pillow, hitting back. "If I trash another juliette, I'm making you fix it, Dionne!"

De laughed and held up one arm to protect her face as she used the other arm to swing the pillow again. "I'll make you pay for fixing my extensions if you tug one out!"

Cher laughed hard, falling forward and catching herself with the pillow. "I guess pillow fights are only good if you have the time for damage control. Too bad we've got things to actually accomplish tomorrow."

"Yeah, but it's college graduation. It's a great excuse for a party, but I bet you'll have the only Versace and I'll have the only de la Renta." De fluffed her pillow before laying it back down. "I still wonder if I should have gone with the vintage Alexander McQueen. I just loved that pattern. It was so perfect with those Lanvin's I got."

"It was a really cute dress, yeah, but the moment you put your graduation gown over it, your silhouette would turn boxy. You should totally go back and buy it for yourself as a graduation gift, though." Cher placed her own pillow next to Dionne's and lay down, squirming close to the other girl. "I can't believe we had to do fundraising so they wouldn't have polyester gowns. I mean, as if! I offered to make a charitable donation to the campus for something that didn't suck, but Daddy wasn't willing to foot the bill for everyone when it was just for one day."

"Polyester is so why bother," De said, letting one arm fall to wrap around Cher's waist. "That's probably why Amber buys so much of it."

"Ew, De, let's not even talk about that. That is one closet I would never want to raid." Cher brushed back one of De's braids and let her nose wrinkle briefly.

De let out a soft chortle. "Yeah, since anything decent in it is something she got after seeing us wear it. Remember that time she accused you of stealing something from her closet, though?"

With a roll of her eyes, Cher nodded. "It was so refreshing to have everyone burst out into laughter at that. Totally choice teen moment!"

"Too bad we're not teens anymore." De slid one manicured fingernail under a lock of Cher's hair, coiling it around her finger before letting it fall back against the pillow.

"Seriously?" Cher laughed and blew softly upward to send a few strands of her hair back where they belonged. "I like not being a teen anymore. Yeah, I had a ton of choice moments, but do you really want to have to deal with curfews again?"

De nodded solemnly. "You're right, Cher. I so didn't think that through." She let her smooth leg rub against Cher's and smiled. "You know, we had a lot of fun breaking curfew together, though."

"Duh!" Cher brought her foot up to trace against De's ankle. "But then Daddy would punish me by cutting off my credit cards or making my curfew even earlier or something."

Giggling, De pulled Cher on top of her, hands on the other woman's sides. "Yeah, I'm glad that's over. All those times you were cut off so I had to charge something for you on my gold card? It was worth it every time, though."

"I probably still owe you for something." Cher pushed herself back off of De and gently poked the other woman's side. "You're frisky tonight."

De chuckled softly. "Because we got all waxed and everything today. When I know I look good, I feel good."

Cher reached down to drag a hand up the closer of De's legs. "You feel good to me, too." She quirked a smile at De and laughed. "I know what you mean, though. That's why I'm glad we did all of this today. It might have been exhausting, but now we can enjoy tomorrow in relative peace."

"Before heading off to different schools for the first time in forever." De frowned. "Are you sure you need to do law school?"

"If I want to be a lawyer? Uh, yeah! And, trust me, I'm prepared for the Elle Woods jokes."

"As if! You are so much better at ensemble choice than she is." De shrugged one shoulder. "You are blonde, though, so I guess for some people, that's enough."

Cher laughed and snuggled close to De. "I know, right? I mean, I like pink and all, but the only way it's acceptable to have everything the same color is if you're doing a little black dress and even then you'd want your accessories to be statement pieces. Sorority chic is just not something I'd do. Yeah, it's great to have girls who are like sisters, but why would I want the sorority life when I have this one? You are such a better friend than any girl I could meet during some mixer with frat boys."

"You say frat boys the same way you used to say high school boys." De grinned. "Come on. Let's go brush our teeth. I'm totally looking forward to our fiesta tomorrow so I want to look my best. Plus? I think Carolina is sending some pros to take pics at the ceremony, too."

Cher gasped and scrambled from the bed. "And you're only telling me now? I was just going to do some curly tendrils to frame my face for tomorrow, but now I need to prep for hot rollers!"

"Chill, Cher." De stood up, too, and smiled. "You've got me here. Between us, we have always made the impossible, like, totally probable! You'll look amazing tomorrow. You always do."

Heaving a soft sigh of relief, Cher nodded and reached for the intercom button on the wall. "Lucy? Could you come up and get this plate?" The muttered assent of the housekeeper told Cher that her soap opera episode hadn't ended with the death Lucy had expressed desire for earlier. Cher raised her eyebrows. "Let's head to the bathroom, De. Lucy's not quite on the warpath, but I don't want her to get started on whatever happened on her show." She skipped a few paces ahead toward the bathroom, grabbing for her electric toothbrush. "Is it horrible that I went for the facial mask I had earlier just so I wouldn't have to wash my face tonight? I feel like a rebel or something!"

"Cher, rebellion is going to bed without taking off your eye makeup, not _not_ cleaning your face when it's squeaky clean." De opened her own toiletry kit. "Besides, I totally got the same mask for the same reason." She winked as she got out her own toothbrush. "Okay, load me up!"

Uncapping the toothpaste, Cher added a careful dollop to De's toothbrush and then her own. "To the power of excellent laminates," she said, holding up her brush and letting out a soft laugh as De tapped her own toothbrush against Cher's and then began to brush.

With her own mouth full of the bright mint flavor of her toothpaste, Cher sighed in happiness. Growing up and growing older was totally not the drag she'd thought it might be, or at least not as long as De stayed close. The next few years might test their relationship, but she had no doubt in her mind that when it came down to it? De was the truest of blue.


End file.
